


How strange, how weird

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food as a Metaphor for Love, Introspection, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: Tony takes a little time to realise how easily Steve has wormed his way into his life.





	How strange, how weird

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Levi Kreis' "[With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAQAx9HaiAk)". Also, my very first Stony-only fic, wowie!

Tony Stark has only ever been seen as a genius, a celebrity, or a billionaire. He's never been seen as a nerd, a little shit, a caring friend or father. His friends were his coworkers first and yeah, sure he's friends with them now, but interpersonal relationships have always been an uphill battle for him. Blame it on his youth, his upbringing, whatever. Fact of the matter is: it's always been difficult for him.

Or, until Steven Grant goddamn Rogers, apparently. And- yeah, it was an uphill battle at the start too, trading barbs and insults in the Helicarrier. Whatever, water under the bridge, it was Loki's staff of Destiny's fault. But god... for an uphill battle, Steve's been the shining exception among the rest.

Sure, he can rest on Natasha's shoulder in movie nights, or bang on the vents to jostle Clint in his beauty rest, but that came with time. With Steve, it took almost no time at all.

And now here Steve is by the lab doors with French onion soup and cheesy toast, knocking on his door like he doesn't have overrides for the place. Who in their right mind would try to wrangle a manic genius who talks a blue streak around the best of them? The same genius that's been leading humanity to the future since the early 00s? Such a daunting task would make many quake in their boots, be sent running home with their tail in between their legs. 

Well, Steve would go and pass that challenge with flying colors, apparently.

"Hey," he sets down the tray in one of the cleaner tables. "Lunch time, Tony."

"But _daaaad_," Tony pouts, finding a clean rag to wipe his hands off anyway. "I just got started!"

Steve snorts, arranging the bread and utensils around Tony's bowl. "Sure, and if I asked JARVIS right now, I'd also be sure that your intel would match up."

"The opposite would be true as always, sir," J says, dry British with that Tony swears he regrets programming in there sometimes. He doesn't, but whatever.

"Traitors, both of you," Tony grumbles, plopping his ass down a stool and nibbling on the crust - golden brown and crisp and _not burnt, Barton_.

"Traitors who just want to take care of you," Steve corrects fondly. "So what have you been up to down here?"

Tony narrows his eyes, but Steve only smiles innocently, and he doesn't trust that one bit. Maybe a little bit. He slurps down a bit of his soup before rambling on about his newest project. Holoscreens of blueprints and sample tests pop up as needed, an orchestra of lights and sounds starring the Man of the Future. Steve nods along, eating his own food, asking questions and pointing out things he doesn't understand for Tony to explain.

It's so strange, so weird- how Steve's managed to worm his way into Tony's space and stayed there. It's so weird how Tony is allowed to just _be_, with Steve. And how strange that Tony loves it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on [tumblr](https://rxcrcfllptrs.tumblr.com/post/187350615659/new-session-archive-of). Please leave a comment if you so desire, thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
